1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting incorrect connector insertion, and a program for carrying out the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electrically driven vehicle, for example, a hybrid vehicle, is equipped with an electrically-driven vehicle drive apparatus for running the hybrid vehicle. In the electrically-driven vehicle drive apparatus, torque generated by a drive motor serving as a first electric power machine, that is, drive motor torque, is transmitted to a drive wheel so as to run the hybrid vehicle. In addition, torque generated by the drive of an engine, i.e., engine torque, is transmitted either to the drive wheel to run the hybrid vehicle, or to a generator serving as a second electric power machine so as to generate electric power.
The drive motor has a rotor that is equipped with a paired magnetic poles, and a stator provided around the rotor in the radial direction and that is equipped with three U-, V- and W-phase coils. The supply of U-, V- and W-phase currents to the coils drives the drive motor and enables the generation of the drive motor torque.
Further, a battery is connected to a first inverter used for the drive motor and a direct current is supplied from the battery to the first inverter. Based on a pulse width modulation signal generated by a drive motor control device, a plurality of transistors in the first inverter are turned on and off in a predetermined pattern, thus generating each phase of the currents. A first power supply circuit portion is used to generate the necessary voltage for turning each transistor on and off. The first power supply circuit portion is connected to the first inverter, and U-, V- and W-phase voltage generated in the first power supply circuit portion is supplied to the first inverter.
The generator has a rotor that is equipped with paired magnetic poles, and a stator provided around the rotor in the radial direction that is also equipped with U-, V- and W-phase coils. When the engine torque is transmitted to the rotor, it drives the generator and U-, V- and W-phase currents are produced in the coils for electric power generation.
The battery, which is connected to a second inverter, is used for the generator. Based on a pulse width modulation signal generated by a generator control device, a plurality of transistors in the second inverter are turned on and off in a predetermined pattern, thus generating a direct current which is then supplied to the battery. A second power supply circuit portion is used to generate the necessary voltage for turning each transistor on and off. The second power supply circuit portion is connected to the second inverter, and U-, V- and W-phase voltage generated in the second power supply circuit portion is supplied to the second inverter.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating an essential part of a conventional electrically-driven vehicle drive apparatus.
In FIG. 2, reference numeral 31 denotes a power supply apparatus including a power supply board. Reference numeral 32 denotes a first IPM (intelligent power module) equipped with a first inverter (not shown) and a drive circuit (not shown) for driving a drive motor (not shown). Reference numeral 33 denotes a second IPM equipped with a second inverter (not shown) and a drive circuit (not shown) for driving a generator (not shown). Reference numeral 34 denotes a control device portion. The power supply apparatus 31 is equipped with a first power supply circuit portion 35 used for the drive motor and provided for generating the voltage required to turn on and off a plurality of transistors forming the first inverter. The power supply apparatus 31 is further equipped with a second power supply circuit portion 36 used for the generator and provided for generating the voltage required to turn on and off a plurality of transistors forming the second inverter. The second power supply circuit portion 36 is made to the same specifications as those in the first power supply circuit portion 35. The first and second power supply circuit portions 35 and 36 are formed in one piece, however, they may be formed separately. The control device portion 34 is equipped with a drive motor control device 37 serving as a first control device to control the drive motor, and a generator control device 38 serving as a second control device to control the generator. The drive motor control device 37 and the generator control device 38 are formed in one piece, however, they may be formed separately.
Connectors C1 and C2 are provided in the first power supply circuit portion 35; connectors C3 and C4 are provided in the first IPM 32; connectors C5 and C6 are provided in the drive motor control device 37; connectors C11 and C12 are provided in the second power supply circuit portion 36; connectors C13 and C14 are provided in the second IPM 33; and connectors C15 and C16 are provided in the generator control device 38. Cables CB1 to CB3 and CB11 to CB13 connect between the connectors C1 and C3, the connectors C2 and C5, the connectors C4 and C6, the connectors C11 and C13, the connectors C12 and C15 and the connectors C14 and C16. Each of the connectors C1 to C6 and C11 to C16 is equipped with a first connecting terminal portion mounted on the corresponding one of the cables CB1 to CB3 and CB11 to CB13, and a second connecting terminal portion mounted on the corresponding one of the first and second power supply circuit portions 35 and 36, the first and second IPMs 32 and 33, the drive motor control device 37 and the generator control device 38, so that the connector establishes electrical interruption by means of connection/disconnection between the first and second connecting terminals.
The connector C1 is equipped with an output terminal (not shown) used to output the necessary voltage to drive the first inverter. The connector C2 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) to receive ignition (IG) voltage supplied from the drive motor control device 37, an output terminal (not shown) used to output a Ready signal, and a ground terminal (not shown) for grounding the first power supply circuit portion 35.
Further, the connector C3 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) that receives the voltage supplied from the first power supply circuit portion 35. The connector C4 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) used to receive ignition voltage supplied from the drive motor control device 37, an input terminal (not shown) used to receive a pulse width modulation signal for switching each of the transistors forming the first inverter, an output terminal (not shown) used to output a Ready signal, and a ground terminal (not shown) for grounding the first IPM 32.
The connector C5 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) that receives the Ready signal provided by the first power supply circuit portion 35, and an output terminal (not shown) for outputting the ignition voltage. The connector C6 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) that receives the Ready signal sent from the first IPM 32, an output terminal (not shown) for outputting the ignition voltage, an output terminal (not shown) for outputting the pulse width modulation signal, and a ground terminal (not shown) for grounding the drive motor control device 37.
Likewise, the connector C11 is equipped with an output terminal (not shown) used to output the necessary voltage for driving the second inverter. The connector C12 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) for receiving ignition voltage supplied from the generator control device 38, an output terminal (not shown) used to output a Ready signal, and a ground terminal (not shown) for grounding the second power supply circuit portion 36.
The connector C13 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) for receiving the voltage supplied from the second power supply circuit portion 36. The connector C14 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) used to receive ignition voltage supplied from the generator control device 38, an input terminal (not shown) used to receive a pulse width modulation signal for switching each of the transistors forming the second inverter, an output terminal (not shown) used to output a Ready signal, and a ground terminal (not shown) for grounding the second IPM 33.
The connector C15 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) for receiving the Ready signal sent from the second power supply circuit portion 36, and an output terminal (not shown) for outputting the ignition voltage. The connector C16 is equipped with an input terminal (not shown) for receiving the Ready signal sent from the second IPM 33, an output terminal (not shown) for outputting the ignition voltage, an output terminal (not shown) for outputting the pulse width modulation signal, and a ground terminal (not shown) for grounding the generator control device 38.
The Ready signal is a signal indicating that the first and second power supply circuit portions 35 and 36, the first and second IPMs 32 and 33 are operating normally, and the voltage necessary for driving the first or second inverter that is received from the first or second power supply circuit portion 35 or 36 is normal, not excessively high or low. By referring to the logic (level) of the Ready signal, it is possible to determine whether the first and second power supply circuit portions 35 and 36, the first and second IPM 32 and 33 are operating normally, i.e. whether abnormalities have occurred in the first and second power supply circuit portions 35 and 36, the first and second IPM 32 and 33. The logic of the Ready signal is active at high level during normal operation so as to allow detection of abnormalities that occurred when a ground short-circuits, since a ground short circuit is an abnormality that is likely to occur in the first and second power supply circuit portions 35 and 36, the first and second IPMs 32 and 33.
A failure may occur in one of the first control circuit constituted of the first power supply circuit portion 35, the first IPM 32 and the drive motor control device 37, and a second control circuit constituted of the second power supply circuit portion 36, the second IPM 33 and the generator control device 38. In this case, in the control circuit in which the failure occurs, a fail determination processing unit (not shown) of the drive motor control device 37 or generation control device 38 carries out a fail determination process, stops the outputting of ignition voltage, and actuates the other control circuit in which no failure occurs, for the control.